leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Merlin, the Poltergeist Trumpeter
|date = February 10th, 2013 |health = 100 |attack = 10 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 450 (+84) |mana = 225 (+45) |damage = 45 (+2.7) |range = 200 |armor = 12 (+3.3) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3%) |healthregen = 7 (+ 0.75) |manaregen = 5.5 (+0.45) |speed = 345 }}Merlin, the Poltergeist Trumpeter is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities 900 }} Merlin blasts a music note to a target enemy, dealing magic damage and taunts it. If this ability is used while Merlin's trumpet is on someone else, the enemy is taunted to the holder of the trumpet instead. |leveling= 4000 |cooldown= 6 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 450 }} Merlin solidifies streams of music and fires it in an X-shape, dealing magic damage. If an enemy take damage from both streams, they are stunned for 1 second. |leveling= 1400 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} Merlin's attacks deal bonus magic damage. In addition, she gains bonus armor for each attack, at a maximum of 4 stacks. |description2= Merlin conjures her trumpet to a target ally for 3 seconds or until the distance between each other exceeds 1200. While in this state, the trumpet casts abilities instead of Merlin and Merlin gains bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= 15 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range = 900 }} Merlin fires two large music notes at a target direction on a V shape, detonating on the first enemy it hits, dealing magic damage and applies Frenzy to enemies in an area. Enemies with Frenzy has bonus 20% attack speed, but deals physical damage to themselves whenever they attack or magic damage when they use abilities. Merlin's ability cooldowns are reduced by 0.5 seconds per damaged enemy unit and 1 second per damaged enemy champion. |leveling= of enemy's max health of enemy's max health 400 1200 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= 800 }} Notes and Nonsense The Prismriver sisters consist of 3 members - Lunasa, Merlin and Lyrica. Merlin is the middle sister of the three. All three of them aren't actually the real sisters, but poltergeists created by the late Layla Prismriver, who is the youngest of the actually four sisters, not three. As poltergeists they are mere images of what they are commanded to imitate as. Merlin is the most lively of the three, with a wild and optimistic personality. She has the ability to generate very exciting music with her possessed trumpet, enough to make people overexert on their stamina limits, never resting until they break themselves both physically and mentally. Her abilities are named after legendary trumpet players, who are mostly passed away. *Passive: As I said previously, all of the sister's weapons can be separated from them with their E ability. Unlike the other two however, Merlin provides a positive aura, true to her personality. *Q: Single target hard CC. Deals magic damage and taunts them. You may use Hino Phantasm to extend your range, and can be followed up with Ghost Clifford to lockdown an enemy. This ability's name is named after the late Miles Davis, the American jazz player who went professional by the age of 16, and only second to Louis Armstrong when it comes to trumpets. It's also a wordplay of "A Hundred Miles". *W: Skillshot conditional stun. Use it to follow up after A Haunted Miles, and quite deadly if someone jumps on you in melee range, which Lunasa excels at kiting away. This ability's name is named after late Clifford Brown, famous for being the most influential jazz player in America, who sadly died young after a car accident. *E: Provides Merlin an on-hit effect on her attacks and provides bonus armor stacks. Additionally, she may extend her range by sticking her trumpet to an ally, and abilities will be fired out of the trumpet instead. In addition, Merlin gains bonus movement speed for a short while. This ability's name is named after Terumasa Hino, who is the most famous trumpet player in Asia, who is also the only trumpet player still alive and is not an American here. *R: AoE nuke ultimate. Best used when there's a huge bunch of enemies clumped together when they want to initiate, as the debuff is great the moment teamfight starts. This ability is named after the late Louis Armstrong, a household name after songs like "What a Wonderful World" and "La Vie En Rose". Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Ooh, you look interesting."'' ;Attacking *''"Nobody has ever escaped my performance alive."'' *''"Live it up!"'' *''"Not enough tension!."'' *''"Horrible noise. Mine's better."'' *''"You shouldn't be that solemn!"'' *''"Loud sounds are the best!"'' *''"Listen to my performance!"'' *''"Lively!"'' *''"Stop being a party spoiler!"'' *''"Don't feel sad."'' *''"Let's jazz this up!"'' ;Movement *''"Fast and furious!"'' *''"React quickly."'' *''"Are you happy?"'' *''"But of course, my music's the best!"'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"Don't relax now!"'' *''"Well why don't you say so?"'' *''"No time to be sad."'' *''"Where's the next performance?"'' *''"Smile through every obstacle."'' *''"Party!"'' ;Taunt *''"Hey, a depressing song like that is no good!"'' *''"Come now, that's a lukewarm performance!"'' *''"Hey, if you listen to my performance you'll be happy!"'' ;Joke *''*Bzzzzzzzzzzzz........* Hmm... that's odd."'' *''*3rd part of Phantom Ensemble, from 0:33 to 0:44*'' *''*Finale of Phantom Ensemble, from 0:55 to 1:20*'' Merlin excels at locking down single target enemies. Her kit screams fighter-tank hybrid, who can fight lengthy fights no problem. She can be built full tank, but it won't be using her full potential. Lyrica will be the last of the three, stay tune again, more lively this time!--Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 10:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Ghostly Band ~ Phantom Ensemble La Vie en Rose Category:Custom champions